she takes the throne
by qweety
Summary: A couple of nonsensical 300 word drabbles featuring the precious plum haired nurse.
1. i'll stain the world with your blood

all prompts (except one) were taken from _magicanonlists_ on _tumblr_! post/_54368022687/magic-anons_

* * *

_Paint it Red: Muse becomes blood-crazy. They want to see it, taste it, and feel it in any way or form._

**sdr2 spoilers, death, blood, choking are involved**

* * *

Tsumiki's dry lips part as she stares at her useless writhing body, foaming at the mouth. Her laughter is stuck in her throat, erupting in choked bursts. Her knees hit the concrete floor and her shaky hands grab the knife, thumb tracing the blade. It slits a bit of her skin, and she smiles, bringing her finger to her lips.

All she tastes is the salty copper, head swirling with images of her love. Her heart feels like it's about to burst right out of her chest, the thrill and excitement flowing throughout her body. Her tongue swirls around her own thumb, and she stuffs in a pointer finger, then middle, ring, and pinky. The nurse's fingers are slick with saliva, dripping onto the floor as she pulls them out of her mouth before stuffing them back in.

Her teeth seep through the rough skin and bone, blood oozing out slightly. She shivers, shoulders becoming tense as she senses a presence behind her, mortified look on her round face. No words escape her lips, but her sandals shuffle back until her spine slams against a wall. Tsumiki's fervent eyes stare at her, toppling to her feet. Saionji's lower lip is trapped between teeth, hands squeezing her neck.

Tsumiki cooes, stroking her hair and playing with her bows, sniffling. She softly kisses her pale cheeks, rolling up her sleeves and looking at her own nails. "I've always wanted to do this," she breathes, gliding her nails against Saionji's arm. Her thumb brushes against the smaller one's pulse, and she could feel nothing.

She digs her nails further in, causing scars that will only heal in the afterlife. She peels the skin off, and blood is there, disgustingly shimmering red. It begins to pool up. She smudges the fluid everywhere, eye twitching.


	2. melt me into a pile of putty

**Burning Up: Muse feels extremely hot and can't seem to get cool.**

* * *

Her cheeks are flushed even though the air conditioning is cranked up to ten, fire erupting within her stomach. Her body is the flame, and the sparks crack every so often. Beads of sweat drip from her forehead, strands of hair sticking to her face. Her thighs stick together, clothes clinging to skin.

Tanaka notices this, eyes wandering to the girl, watching her uncomfortably shuffle in her seat, switching positions. At one point she had untied her apron from behind her back, letting out a relieving sigh. "Timorous one, would an icepack from the Gods soothe you?" He asks after class, pulling out his hamsters. "N-no, thank you— I wouldn't want to bother the nurse.. when I'm one myself..." She wipes the back of her hand against her neck, sniffling. Her words say something, but the pain her face is contorted into speaks something different.

Tsumiki drags her body to the restroom, washing her flushed face and soaking the water up with multiple paper towels until there's one left. It doesn't help. She thickly swallows, spit being clogged in her throat. Tsumiki coughs, clutching the edges of the porcelain sink and letting the fluid trickle down her nose, sniffling and wiping it away with the last paper towel.

Nanami notices it next. The gym teacher instructed the class to do an impossible amount of push ups, which Owari was done with in a blink of an eye. Nanami shyly looks at Tsumiki, elbows more wobbly than usual. Tsumiki falls with a thump, and the nurse whines, struggling to get back up again. The teacher walks over to her cautiously, tapping her foot.

Tsumiki exits school early, the stinging heat circulating throughout her body; head to toe. Her lips are cracked, bleeding and knees bruised in the excruciating heat she feels.


	3. mouth malfunction

**Bittersweet: Everything Muse eats turns to candy in their mouth. The reverse effect goes for actual candy, which turns into a random food.**

* * *

Her hands waver as she takes the candy from Hinata, licking her lips as she nervously unwraps it and pops it in her mouth. She rolls it around in her tongue, sucking it by the sides of her mouth. Her eyelashes flutter, closing her eyes as she tries to remember the taste. There is no sugar, only salt and a bit of staleness. Her stained red lips purse, bringing her thighs together. It has the same flavor as instant noodles.

At the dinner table, she says her thanks and eagerly digs in, shoving a spoonful of rice down her throat. She tastes sugar, blueberry, and a lot of bitter sourness. She coughs into her arm, disrupting the conversation. Hanamura shoots her a look. "Is my delicate culinary expertise not suiting your needs, Tsumiki-san?" He inquires, rubbing his chin. Tsumiki profusely shakes her head, getting up and bumping her hip against the corner of the table.

She gulps down some water, entire mouth being engulfed the bubbly goodness of soda. Tsumiki furrows her brows and swallows some more water, the same tangy fizz attacking her tastebuds in a tingling frenzy. She feels someone patting her back reassuringly. Tsumiki sees that it's Koizumi. "Mikan-chan, you better not die on us. Women are supposed to be stronger than that." Tsumiki wheezes and stutters out her reply, covering her face.

Back at the dinner table, she takes a glance at her glass of water. It didn't look like soda. She glares at her bowl of rice, not accompanied by pork and vegetables. It most certainly did not look like grains of sugar.

She eats a broccoli floret. _Mint_.

Minced duck. _Dark chocolate with a dash of peanut butter_.

Saionji gives her a red gummy worm that fell on the floor out of spite. _Pepper_.


	4. sickness loves me, sickness loves me not

**Hypochondriac: Muse thinks they have an illness, even though they are completely healthy.**

* * *

The plum haired girl's dry lips tightens into a line, gaze primarily focused on her laptop's cracked screen. She hums, looking at the mosquito bite on her arm that evolved into a rash from the constant scratching. She adverts her eyes to fight the urge.

The soles of her feet have been pretty bruised, seemingly more puffy and blistered than normal. Her tongue bulges out from the side of her cheek, anxiously pouring the syrupy liquid into the syringe. It bubbles to the brim, and she cleans the needle before injecting it into her arm, quickly pulling it out and sticking a band aid on the mark. Deltoid muscles tensing up, a half whine escapes her and she cleans up the mess, returning the needle to its respective place.

A gasp is heard when Mioda skips up to her, belting out some melody and pulling the nurse up to her feet. "M-Mioda-san…!" She exclaims, turning pinkish. Mioda keeps on singing and spins the girl around, causing her to topple over and fall to the floor in dizziness. Tsumiki rubs her head, wearily getting up.

"Please d-don't do that, you might catch my disease.." Trailing off, Mioda gives her a questioning look and places her hands on her own hips, flashing a toothy smile at the nurse.

"Tsumiki-chan! What in the whole wide world are you talking about?" Mioda picks at Tsumiki's puffy pink sleeve, furrowing her brows at the band aid. "Y'know, you look perfectly fine from Ibuki's view." Squinting and leaning closer towards the trembling mess of Mikan Tsumiki, she satisfyingly nods.

Mioda's lightbulb in her mind flickers on. "Oh, Tsumiki-chan? Don't 'cha know that if you remove the first 's' in disease, you're left with 'die ease?'" Tsumiki scrunches up her nose, pouting out her lip. Mioda grins.


	5. eye have issues

**A World of Color: Muse becomes colorblind. If Muse is already colorblind, they can now see colors.**

* * *

Her face looks more livelier in the mirror, but is still a bit rough when she rubs her own cheek with a bandaged hand. She daydreams at the lunch table and wonders if Saionji's kimono has always appeared yellow, the same color as her bright blonde hair. She doesn't dwell that much about the subject, but the thought still lingers in her mind throughout the day.

When the class starts to dissect frogs in biology she notices that the limp amphibian the same hue as the wooden table. From her fairly short knowledge of animals, she is quite certain that a frog's slimy skin is not beige. She looks around to her colleagues. Souda's frog is also the same, rotten beige color. He doesn't notice. Pekoyama's is similar in color as well.

Her head pounds, blinking and making the quick realization that the professor is clearly almost through with his lesson. She rushes to pin the frog's legs down and make the necessary incisions, blade digging deep into the skin. Cutting open and revealing the abdominal cavity, she fiddles with the knife and cuts her thumb. It appears a blood orange, thick fluid flowing out. Her arms tremble as she drops her utensils with a clash to the floor and raises her hand.

Mikan's eyes only follow the tiles beneath her. She had tripped on thin air almost twice on her way to the nurse's office. She apologizes to nobody and continues to bump into walls. Have they always been plain white?

Don't worry, they'll just give you a band-aid and cleaning supplies, she thinks, chewing on her blunt nails.

The nurse does give her a band-aid, but notices something different.

"Mikan, it seems that your eyes cannot experience certain pigmentations. Has there always been this problem with your vision?"


	6. two's a crowd

**Double Trouble: Muse has an exact copy of themself to deal with. Only the copy secretly wants to kill them.**

_* neutral (they/them) pronouns used for the clone_

* * *

Tsumiki can sense that her bed feels heavier that night, a constant shifting weight rubbing against her back. She swallows, not daring to look behind her.

Waking up, she sees her own pale, lanky physique change into her own everyday wear, toes wiggling as they slip into her own socks and shoes. Her smile is worn with venom, seeping through the other's teeth and glimmering eyes. The other whirls around on her heel and drops her apron, staring Tsumiki down. They parts her lips and caresses Tsumiki's cheek, thumb lightly tracing the outline of her chin. Tsumiki shudders, words stuffed back down her throat as the other pins her against a wall, strands of purple chopped up hair going in all possible directions. "W-who are y-you?" she asks between ragged panting, hands fiddling with one another.

The other begins to viciously glare at her, grabbing a fistful of hair, instantaneously tugging. A harsh whine comes from Tsumiki, leaving her with shallow, broken breaths. The other remains speechless, letting go of the nurse. Tsumiki remains sitting on the bed, watching her own copy button up their pink shirt and brushing off Tsumiki's filth off their wrinkled sleeves. In an exact mimic of Tsumiki's honey laced voice, they pout. "I… I'm Mikan Tsumiki… I do not know w-what you're rambling about." a sudden spike of anger emerges in the pit of Tsumiki's stomach.

"You m-must kill someone to escape…" they begin, prominently stiffening their spine and turning her back on the girl still wearing her pajamas. They're slightly different from the stuttering mess, less confident, shoulder hunching Mikan Tsumiki that everyone seems to become uneasy and roll their eyes around. "I might have to k-kill you, too." They mock, eyes going deadpan blank. Hands reach for the scissors lying on the floor.


	7. rest might not be the best

**Night Owl: Muse has trouble staying awake during the day and going to sleep at night.**

* * *

The skin underneath her eyes becomes heavy when the lights go off and covers are thrown over her body. She imagines things—- experiences events that aren't there or even happening, like a certain pressure pinning her down on the bed and the sound of a swivel chair rolling and twirling away. Tsumiki rolls over on her side, deeming the position uncomfortable. Her back is as equally unsettling.

She tries her stomach, whimpering against the pillow. Clenching her teeth, she gets up, sweeping her chopped up bangs away from her eyes. A cold bead of sweat drips from her forehead, clothes clinging to her body.

The brink of morning arrives slowly, sun taking an excruciatingly long time to rise. Monobear says his hellos and goodmornings to everyone through the intercom, followed by a cackle and a menacing simper. Tsumiki yawns, stumbling as she rolls out of her bed, slamming her chest and stomach against the floor.

She can't keep her eyes open, lugging her own body to the inn. Everyone greets her with a concerned look, if not slightly. Tsumiki waves it off as stress. They understand. As they're eating, Tsumiki's eyelids begin to droop and she stuffs her nose in her plate of food, to which Nidai pats her back. "Tsumiki! You're supposed to digest the food, not inhale it!" Tsumiki coughs, eyes wide open and leaning back, chair tipping over and falling down.

"I-I'm sorry…! I mu-must've not have gotten enough sleep last night…" Togami is hovering over her, pulling the nurse to her feet.

"That's alright, Tsumiki-san. Be sure to get the nessecary eight hours of sleep next time. It's crucial." He warns, looking into her eyes.

When she returns to her room that afternoon she crashes straight towards her bed, sleep taking her in like a tsunami.


	8. g'day mate

**Heavily Accented: Muse's voice has an unfamiliar accent to it, which is chosen by anon.**

_there really isnt an accent but i guess i made her speech pattern informal n removed the stuttering? i hope shes still ic tho.._

* * *

She coughs, rubbing her sore neck and uncomfortably shifting her chair, squeaking against the floor. Her fingers fumble as she tries to flip the corner of the page, attempting to make delicate care of how not to tear or crease. Tsumiki groans, pressing her forehead against the history textbook. "Wow… this studyin' thing is super boring…" she lifts her head up after making that statement. "It's pretty certain that I'm gonna fail already." Her voice is thick, nothing like her usual chopped up speech. Running a tongue over her lips and smacking her mouth a bit, she stands, pacing back and forth in her room.

She makes the best note of not to bump into her table or swivel chairs. Her eyes mindlessly follow the ceiling. "Will I even be able to afford the college tuitions?" she asks aloud, tapping her chin in thought. There has also been something else buggering her mind, but she can't nessecarily put her finger on it.

Sighing defeatedly, she gives up, sitting right then and there. She plays with the hem of her skirt, burying her head deep in her arms. "It probably doesn't matter…"

There's knocking coming from her door, and Tsumiki jumps up, tripping over her socks to answer the unexpected guest. It's Sonia, hands strictly placed to her sides and golden smile as bright as ever. It's somewhat endearing to the nurse, if she wasn't so overbearing.

"Greetings, Tsumiki-san. I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me with helping out with cleaning the library? There are very magnificent reads that I have discovered." she says, tilting her head. Tsumiki hums, blinking and furrowing her brows.

"Oh, I guess I could do it. I have a lot of studying to do, however…" Tsumiki trails off, and Sonia simply pats her shoulder.


	9. lay me in a coffin for i will escape

**A Haunting I Will Go!: Muse becomes a ghost that must haunt the person of anon's choice.**

**slight hinata/mikan...hope u dont mind..**

* * *

This death thing is somewhat of a difficult concept for Mikan to decipher. Yes, she cannot see her limbs but feel them floating high above the air. She's a wisp in the night, cold breeze flying by, breath moist against Hinata's neck. The brunette pauses his nightly routine, ahoge sharply stiffening upward. "O-oh, H-Hinata-kun…" Tsumiki brushes her fingertips against his cheek, but only for him to swat at it. He shakes his head, dabbing toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

"Mmn... t-this is hard… I've thought about s-several variations about how to s-say this…" she whines, deesply sighing. Hinata doesn't seem to care, swirling the brush around in his mouth and vigourously scrubbing at his molars. Froth clumsily drips down his chin and into the sink. Tsumiki feels her invisible arms, cuts and blemishes no longer suspended by gauzes.

"You w-were the n-nicest person out of all of t-them… you're s-so kind, Hinata-kun." She lightly lays her chin on his shoulder, lips pressed against the shell of his ear. Hinata gargles a cup of water and spits it out, brushing off the feathery touch laid upon his shoulders.

He walks out of the bathroom, making his clumsy, tired steps to his unstable bed. It creaks when he flops onto his stomach, and Mikan sighs. "I-I'm sorry for w-wasting your time… s-such precious m-moments going to waste…" she murmurs, rubbing Hinata's back. He wriggles around, shifting to his side.

Tsumiki lands gracefully on her toes, the air around her becoming more loose as she flows throughout the room, bumping into a lamp. It topples over. Hinata blinks. "This is getting crazier by the minute," he mumbles, entangling himself within the sheets. Tsumiki quivers, quickening her pace to pick the lamp up.

"Goodnight… Tsumiki-san…" Hinata grumbles, completely passed out in a bundle of exhaustion.


End file.
